Memories of Our Time
by XxBunnyGueenxX
Summary: "Hey, Itachi, are you PMSing again?" A collection of ItachixOc oneshots. Rated T for future chapters.


This is my very first story I'm posting on this site! Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. Criticism is welcomed, but go easy on me! I'm still new to this. Well, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Hmmmm."

"Hmmmm."

Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance. It was a bright and sunny morning and like every morning he had decided to start his day off with some target practice. It wasn't until a couple of uninvited _guest_ had decided to invade his personal training ground.

"What." Itachi stared blankly in their direction.

Hikari and Shisui sat cross legged from across the training grounds. Both stared intensely at Itachi. They scrunched their eyes and scanning Itachi from head to toe. If Itachi didn't know any better, he would have mistaken them as fan girls or in Shisui case, a _fan boy_. Itachi shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Whatever it is you two are scheming, I have no part of it."

The duo ignored Itachi and continued to stare.

Itachi glared at the idiotic duo's lack of response. It was usually them doing all the talking and not the other way around. He was already use to their strange behavior, so it was no surprise to him when the two suddenly jumped out from the bushes, but for them to not speak for the past _30 minutes_ was completely foreign to Itachi. There was never a time when they _never_ talked because they were _always_ talking; _especially_ Hikari and it annoyed Itachi to no end.

"Leave." Itachi turned away and decided to continued to train, ignoring the idiotic duo that had been staring at him for the past half hour.

The two only continued to stare and again they were unresponsive, which only fuelled Itachi's irritation even more.

It wasn't until Hikari had decided to break the silence.

"Say Itachi, Shisui and I just realized something."

"You don't have a nickname." Shisui finished it off for her.

The kunai in his hand was ready to be thrown at his target, but he paused at what he just heard.

He stared back at the two and raised a brow as if telling them to make their point.

"Yeah, I call Shisui, Shii-chan," Hikari stated.

"And I call Hikari, Rii-chan," Shisui explained.

"But Itachi has always been just Itachi. You don't have a nickname." Hikari stated.

"So as your best _friends_, we've decided to find the perfect nickname for you!" Shisui grinned.

Itachi's eye gave violent twitch at the term _best friends_.

"No." Itachi glared. The last thing Itachi needed was an obnoxious name that had a connection to them. It was bad enough that the two of them stuck to him like glue, but for them to choose a nickname for him? He'd rather die than to let that happen. The last thing Itachi needed was another reason for them to "bond."

"So Rii-chan, how about Ita-chan?" Shisui suggested.

Itachi gave another twitch. They just completely disregarded his opinion.

_**Ita-chan?**_

"Nah, it sound like he's hurt…ooh, what about Ichiroo?" Hikari stated.

_**Ichiroo? Where the hell did that name come from?**_

"No, it doesn't suit him…oh, what about Ta-kun?"

_**And you think Ta-kun does?**_

They paused. "Hmmm."

_**Like hell he was gonna be called Ta-kun.**_

"Nah," the duo said in unison.

Itachi sighed. The idiotic duo was beginning to aggravate him. This was not the kind of morning he was looking for. "I said I don't need-"

Suddenly the two snapped their fingers in unison.

"Chii-chan" they pointed to each other and smiled.

Hikari beamed in Itachi's direction. "Itachi, from now on you shall be named Chii-chan!"

_**Chii…chan? **_Itachi could only stare blankly at the two, as if they had grown another head. _The_ Uchiha prodigy was completely flabbergasted.

"I like it, but something seems to be missing, Rii-chan." Shisui stated.

"What do you mean Shii-chan? Hikari asked in wonder.

Ah, I got it! Chii-pyon!" Shisui exclaimed.

…_**pyon? Does he want to die?**_

Hikari clasps her hand in delight. "That's brilliant, Shii-chan!"

_**They're both dead.**_

"Oh, look I think he likes it!" Shisui pointed out.

Like hell he liked it. A menacing dark aura surrounded the young teen. If looks could kill the two would've dropped dead at that very moment. _Literally_.

"Um, Shii, I think we should run." Hikari stared at Itachi in horror. She could sense a menacing killing intent oozing out from the raven haired teen. One look from him and she knew she'd better make a run for it before he skins her alive.

"What are you talking about Rii-chan, look at him, he loves it."

A kunai quickly whizzed past his ear, nearly missing his face by a centimeter.

"Um, yeah…RUN!" Shisui screamed.

The two quickly dashed away to avoid the very pissed off Uchiha. No one wanted to mess with the raven haired prodigy when he's pissed off. Let's hope our idiotic duo will get away safely.

"AHHHH."

"GAAAAH."

Ah, spoke too soon.


End file.
